Screen Songs
Screen Songs ---- Screen Songs is a series that was adapted from Ko-ko Song Car-Tunes, which were produced and distributed between 1924-1927, and was later renamed Screen Songs. Screen Songs are sing-along animated shorts which feature the "bouncing ball". The shorts featured such musical guest stars as Cab Calloway, Ethel Merman, Lillian Roth, Rudy Vallée, the Mills Brothers, the Boswell Sisters, among many others. The series would later focus on many of the "Big Bands" of "The Swing Era". The original Fleischer Studios Screen Song series started in 1929 and ended in 1938. 1929 *''The Sidewalks of New York (1929) *''Yankee Doodle Boy ''(1929) *''Old Black Joe ''(1929) *''Ye Olde Melodies ''(1929) *''Daisy Bell ''(1929) *''Mother, Pin a Rose on Me ''(1929) *''Chinatown, My Chinatown ''(1929) *''Dixie ''(1929) *''Goodbye My Lady Love ''(1929) *''My Pony Boy ''(1929) *''Smiles ''(1929) *Oh, You Beautiful Doll (1929) *''After the Ball ''(1929) *Put on Your Old Grey Bonnet (1929) *''I've Got Rings on My Fingers ''(1929) 1930 *Bedelia (1930) *''In the Shade of the Old Apple Tree ''(1930) *''I'm Afraid to Come Home in the Dark ''(1930) *The Prisoner's Song (1930) *''I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles ''(1930) *''La Paloma ''(1930) *''Yes! We Have No Bananas ''(1930) *''Come Take a Trip in My Airship ''(1930) *In the Good Old Summer Time'' (1930) *''A Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight (1930) *''The Glow-Worm ''(1930) *''The Stein Song ''(1930) *Strike Up the Band'' (1930) *''My Gal Sal (1930) *''Mariutch ''(1930) *''On a Sunday Afternoon ''(1930) *''Row, Row, Row ''(1930) 1931 *''Please Go 'Way and Let Me Sleep ''(1931) *''By the Beautiful Sea ''(1931) '' *''I Wonder Who's Kissing Her Now (1931) *''I'd Climb the Highest Mountain ''(1931) *''Somebody Stole My Gal ''(1931) '' *''Any Little Girl That's a Nice Little Girl (1931) *''Alexander's Ragtime Band ''(1931) *''And the Green Grass Grew All Around ''(1931) *''My Wife's Gone to the Country ''(1931) *That Old Gang of Mine'' (1931) *''Betty Co-Ed'' (1931) *''Mr. Gallagher and Mr. Shean (1931) *''You're Driving Me Crazy ''(1931) *''Snooks and his Memphis Ramblers (1931) *''Little Annie Rooney'' (1931) *''Kitty from Kansas City'' (1931) *''By the Light of the Silvery Moon (1931) *''My Baby Just Cares for Me ''(1931) *''Russian Lullaby ''(1931) 1932 *''Sweet Jennie Lee ''(1932) *''Show Me the Way to Go Home ''(1932) ' '' *''When the Red, Red Robin Comes Bob, Bob, Bobbin' Along (1932) ' '' *''Wait Till The Sun Shines, Nellie'' (1932)'' ' '' *''Just One More Chance (1932) '' *''Oh! How I Hate to Get Up in the Morning (1932) ' '' *''Shine On Harvest Moon (1932) ' '' *''Let Me Call You Sweetheart'' (1932)'' ' '' *''I Ain't Got Nobody (1932) '' '' *''You Try Somebody Else (1932) *''Rudy Vallee Melodies ''(1932) ' '' *''Down Among the Sugar Cane (1932) ' '' *''Just a Gigolo'' (1932)'' ' '' *''School Days (1932) ' '' *''Romantic Melodies (1932) ' '' *''When It's Sleepy Time Down South (1932) '' *''Sing a Song (1932) ' ''' '' *''Time on My Hands (1932) ' '' 1933 *''Dinah (1933) ' ' '' *''Ain't She Sweet? (1933) ' '' '' *''Reaching for the Moon (1933) ' '' '' *''Aloha Oe (1933) ' ' '' *''Popular Melodies'' (1933)'' ' ' '' *''The Peanut Vendor (1933) ' ' '' *''Song Shopping (1933) '' *''Boilesk (1933) '' *''Sing, Sisters, Sing (1933) ' '' *''Down by the Old Mill Stream (1933) ' ' ' ''' *''Stoopnocracy (1933) ' '' *''When Yuba Plays the Rumba on the Tuba (1933) ' ' '' *''Boo Boo Theme Song (1933) ' '' '' *''I Like Mountain Music ''(1933) '' '' *''Sing, Babies, Sing (1933) ' '' 1934 *''Keeps Rainin' All the Time,(1934) ' ''' '' *''Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing (1934) ' ''' '' *''Tune Up and Sing (1934) ' '' *''Lazy Bones (1934) ' '' *''This Little Piggie Went to Market (1934) ' '' *''She Reminds Me of You (1934) ' ' ''' *''Love Thy Neighbor (1934) ' '' *''Let's Sing with Popeye(1934) '' ''' 1935 *''I Wished on the Moon (1935) ' '' *''It's Easy to Remember (1935) ' '' 1936 *''No Other One (1936) ' '' *''I Feel Like a Feather in the Breeze (1936) ' '' *''I Don't Want to Make History (1936) ' '' *''The Hills of Wyomin (1936) ' '' *''I Can't Escape from You (1936) ' ''' '' *''Talking Through My Heart (1936) '' 1937 *''Never Should Have Told You (1939) '' *''Twilight on the Trail (1939) '' *''Please Keep Me in Your Dreams (1939) '' *''You Came to My Rescue (1939) '' *''Whispers in the Dark (1939) '' *''Magic on Broadway (1939) '' 1938 *''You Took the Words Right Out of My Heart (1938) ' '' *''Thanks for the Memory (1938) ' '' *''You Leave Me Breathless (1938) ' '' *''Beside a Moonlit Stream (1938) ' '' Trivia *The "Screen Songs" released between 1950-1951 were sold to Harvey Comics, and later to DreamWorks Classics (formerly known as Classic Media). *''Let's Sing with Popeye'', was originally produced for matinee audiences and gatherings of the Popeye Fan Club. ---- Category:Screen Song Category:Screen Songs